


Home

by Tomloveschris



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, bruce suffers, thanks lily, why clark, you're a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/pseuds/Tomloveschris
Summary: Simply. Clark is Bruce's Home, no matter where he is.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! it is my first REAL fic, i'm so excite, thanks a lot LilysBooks, she is a wonderful girl that helped me and make this fic possible. as soon as possible i'll go up this fic in spanish, we need more fics superbat in spanish. So, i hope that you like this, i make it with love

Clark is Bruce’s light.   
Whenever Bruce has a bad day, everything changes when he arrives at the Manor.   
Clark is always there, kissing Bruce and giving him big hugs that could repair anything in the world.

“Home” says Bruce as he walks towards the kitchen where Clark is.   
He lets his coat on the chair. Gotham is cold this time of the year, but the Manor is the exception. With Clark there, is home.

“Hi Love” replies Clark from the kitchen. He’s wearing an apron and that wonderful smile of his. His blue, charming, eyes are sparkling. What always seems to amaze Bruce is that Clark’s eyes sometimes are as deep and blue as the ocean itself and sometimes they can be as clear and bright as the sky.   
Bruce loves Clark’s eyes.

Bruce hugs and kisses Clark back. That’s what he needs, his Clark between his arms, kissing him.  
For Bruce, heaven must look like this. The way Clark greets him every time he gets home from work, like it’s the first time they do this, ever since Clark started living with him.

Clark loves how Bruce kisses him, how their lips are made for each other.

“How was your day, babe?” asks Clark. 

“Like hell” Bruce answers with no real bitterness “but everything alright, I…”

“You’re Batman, I know, I’ve been hearing that answer every night for the last 5 years we’ve been together” Clark says, interrupting Bruce. 

“Sometimes you’re rude, you know that, Clark? You can’t interrupt when someone’s talking, less if that man is the Dark Knight” Bruce says in Clark’s ear, with his arms around Clark’s waist to pull them closer together.

“Yeah? Well, it’s your fault, not mine” Clark answers sassily, feeling Bruce breathing in his neck and hands on his waist.   
Feeling Bruce so close to him makes him smile. Clark puts his own arms in the marble, putting himself closer to Bruce, feeling how he tenses.

“So, it’s like that?” asks Bruce playfully “Interesting”

“You’re my home Bruce” Clark says, before getting back to kiss Bruce. He puts one hand in Bruce’s cheek and Bruce feels something warm inside his heart. He knows this is where he belongs.

Bruce always loved the magic the Kryptonian had, the power to make everything better. Bruce loved going back home, back to Clark.

With Clark by his side, nothing could be wrong

But then, Clark dies.

The magic is gone, cold days are just cold days, there isn’t any warmth left in the Manor. No more love. No more home.  
Bruce is lost, and the only one who could find him is dead.  
He is in Smallville, at the Kent’s Farm. Martha is there with him. She knows what Clark means to Bruce. 

He remembers the, during Clark’s funeral, she told him “As his mother, I knew him really well, and believe me Bruce, you were his whole word, and you still are. I know that”.

He also remembers when Clark first introduced him to Martha. Bruce was nervous, although he would never admit it. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression with the mother of his fiancé.

He walks slowly towards Clark’s grave. 

The sun is shining and the blue sky has never been this clear. By looking at the sky, he thinks of his husband’s blue eyes, the way they shone whenever he smiled.   
He smiles sadly at the memories.

He kneels next to Clark’s grave.

“Hi Clark, I was just passing by. It’s been a while since the last time I was here” he said directly to the grave “Wayne Enterprises keeps growing. Work is the only thing that keeps me from thinking about you” he sighs “I don’t know if that’s for better or for worse”.

“Every day the house gets emptier, it’s not the same without you in it. I don’t know how much more I can handle”.  
“I know I never said this to you in life, and maybe it’s ridiculous of me to say it right now, that you’re…” Bruce can’t say those words, so he keeps going “You’re my home too, Kal”.

“Do you remember when you said that to me?” he asks with a sad smile “That night, I knew that the place where I belong is with you, no matter where that is. You’re my home, and you always will be”.  
“I remember that night. We were in the kitchen and we talked. I kissed you. We went to our bedroom and made love. You said to me ‘I love you, Bruce’ and I said to you “I love you too, Kal”.

“Today would’ve been our ninth-year anniversary, Clark” said Bruce wistfully “I wish you were here with me”  
“I would’ve take you to Paris, or that house in the mountains” says Bruce to the wind. “Do you remember that house? It was where we had our first date”

Bruce looks to the sky, remembering.

“I will never forget it Clark, you looked so beautiful…” Bruce’s voice is soft, tender “You were so nervous, I had no other choice but to kiss you. You never thought that this rich boy from Gotham was capable of doing that on a first date”  
“In that moment, I knew I was destined to be with you, the strongest man in the world, the Man of Steel. I knew you’d be my husband”.

“It still hurts Clark, I’m lost without you” says Bruce with tears in his eyes “Alfred insists I have to go out more, but I don’t know how…” Bruce sobs “It still pains me to remember you, but I have to live with it, I don’t want to forget you”.  
An empty house is in front of him. Alfred is around, but it’s not the same. He’s not Clark, Bruce was so used to having Clark around, that now… It doesn’t matter how much he looks around, Clark is not here.  
Bruce walks into their room. He’s not ready to call it ‘his’ room. He takes his suit off and goes to the bathroom. He tries not to remember, but is hard.

Every room in the Manor has a memory of him and Clark, but nothing like their bedroom. So many things happened there. All the kisses. All the hugs. All the times they made love. All the memories are still there.  
Bruce is lying in their bed, drowning in memories and his sorrow.

“You just left me” Bruce says to the empty room “You didn’t think about me, you decided it on your own”

“No, Bruce, I did it for the both of us” says a voice, startling him.

Clark?” asks Bruce, sitting up quickly while looking around.

“Yes love, it’s me” responds a soft voice next to him.

“H… Ho… How do you…” Bruce doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter, but really love, have you forgotten it? I’m Superman” Clark interrupts Bruce before kissing him on the lips. It’s a kiss pure and full of love.

Bruce’s hands touch Clark’s face, and he knows this is real. Clark is there with him. He’s back home.

“I miss home Bruce”

Bruce smiles, for the first time in three years.


End file.
